


Funny Shaped Constellations

by Tastico



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Camping, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Illustrated Fic, Illustrations, Non-Supernatural, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tastico/pseuds/Tastico
Summary: When you're out in the woods with only one sleeping bag things get gay.Every chapter will have some illustrations, they are all mobile safe and done by myself.
Relationships: Tara Maclay/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Funny Shaped Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You! Yes you reader, I hope you enjoy this cute fluff (it's 100% full fluff) + the bonus art that goes along with this twillow fic :)  
> its been around 8 years for me since I wrote any type of fanfiction so I hope it's not too terrible! If it is the art should make up for it 👀 ENJOY ✨

**Day 1.**

* * *

It was a mild summer day, driving up to the campsite with radio tunes playing in the background both Willow and Tara had been planning a trip away with each other for sometime, and today was only just the beginning of their camping trip. 

“I am so, so glad I could convince you to take some time off from all that course work you had yourself buried in.” Tara piped up nonchalantly, looking over to her redheaded companion in the driver's seat. 

“Oh come on! I wasn’t that bad, right? Besides college work is important.” 

"Uh huh, and so are breaks in-between burying your head in mountains of paper work. For class assignments that we haven't even been given yet. You know, because it's summer?" Casting the red head a look, "Which is exactly why I'm so proud of myself for managing to convince you to take some time off."

"Well how could I say no to Willow and Tara time? There's no way I could have turned down an offer like that! And I can't deny, taking a break from school work I'm sure will do me a world of good. You know how much of a workaholic I can be at times." She said side eyeing the blond across from her. "Trust me when I say that you definitely convinced me enough back when you brought up the trip." 

"We definitely needed to spend more time with each other over the summer, I certainly missed seeing you around the dorms, with your quirky Willowness" Tara said with a lopsided grin. “Time for some one on one girl time ya know?”

“Oh for sure, I certainly missed seeing you around.” Willow smirked back. 

Laughing to herself Tara replied, “Heh, I know this is going to sound cheesy but to think we’ve almost known each other for a year. As awful as that wiccan club was it was _almost_ worth it, just so we could meet.”

“Same, but do not get me started on that whole wicca group. To think I could have avoided that whole club until you dragged me back on the third week in, like some kind of sneaky, Mcsneak fiend.” grimacing as her friend reminded her of the dreaded wicca society. 

“Oh come on Will, it's not all that bad. I’m starting to think you secretly enjoy it towards the end of the year!” Tara said earning herself a look of dismay from Willow. “Well, At least you get a break for the summer, no group activities. ” She added. 

"Too right.” Willow murmured back. “Now I think we're almost here, the information desk should be coming up onto our right at any moment now. Unless I've gotten us stranded in the middle of California wilderness." Willow said just as a chalet came into view. 

“Oh, looks like we won’t have to worry about that.” The blond smirked. 

* * *

They slowly pulled over once the information office was in sight. Willow parked up just beside the cabin, the two girls got out of the car and began walking up to the entrance. 

As they approached the building came into full view, a cozy wooden cabin being shaded by towering redwood trees. The outside of the chalet was decorated with fairy lights and patches of wildflowers scattered around the building. Walking up they saw a wooden sign post with the words, “ _Welcome To Redwood National & State Park _” carved into the sign post. Just beside the welcome sign was an information board with various leaflets, activities and trail maps pinned into place. There was also additional information on local wildlife and fauner sightings and a large overview map of the area with facility markings on the camping lots. 

“Well that certainly looks cozy. Come on Tara, let's head over and see where our lot is.” Willow suggested leading Tara over to the information point. 

“It certain does, the woods look incredible.” Tara said glancing upwards at the towering trees, then back to Willow as she led the blond towards the cabin. 

Walking into the chalet the two young ladies saw an older lady towards the back of the information counter. She wore loose fitting clothes with her head of bushy silver hair down in paperwork, completely oblivious to the world around her. The aroma of the room was a mixture of pine and firewood. With the rest of the room giving off a cozy cabin feel, decorated with a fireplace on the opposite end of the waiting room and to the side of the counter were information leaflets and maps on various activities to do around the campsite. 

Walking up to the counter Willow called out “Oh, excuse me. Sorry to bother you, we’re here to check in. Hopefully this is the right place to be.” 

Startled, the woman looked up for the paperwork she had engrossed herself in. “Afternoon girls, I am so sorry I must have been in a world of my own.” She muttered to herself before standing up from her seat and making her way over to the countertop. “Did you say you wanted to check in?”

“I’m just glad we’re in the right place and not stranded out in the woods. And yes, here to check in and get our camp on.” Willow smiled in greeting to the older woman.

“Very rare people get lost out here m'dear. The name’s Helena, I pretty much live here so expect to see a lot of me around the grounds.” Helena said as she shuffled over towards the desktop computer. “I’ll just need a few things from you, the name you registered under and the number of days and sleeps you will be staying for.” 

“The name should be Rosenberg, and we’re booked in for 5 days and a total of 4 sleeps.” 

“Right, Rosenberg. I’ll just take a quick look on the system, this shouldn't take too long.” Helana replied as she typed away at the desktop computer, “I don’t suppose this will be your first time camping?”

“It sure will be.” Willow replied.

“Ah, I can always tell.” glancing at Willow knowingly. 

Slightly stunned by the older ladys intuition Willow turned towards Tara, slightly gobsmacked.

“Oh, I have. Been camping, that is.” Tara piped up. “She’s in good hands.” nodding to herself, smirking at Willow. 

“That’s good to know, I’ll just finish finding the registration and go through some of the camp rules.” Typing away at her pc, she paused. “Ah found it, Rosenberg, 5 days and 4 sleeps. You girls will be staying in campsite 41. You’ll be right next to the Mill lake,” Looking over to Willow and Tara “It's one of the better camps that’s for sure! You’re bound to love it m’dears.” 

“Oh by a lake?” Willow turned over to Tara “ That sounds like fun, hopefully the weather will hold so we can go swimming!” 

Helana chuckled. “Now I’m not sure if I’m meant to condone that, but I do _hear_ it makes for a fun paddle on some of the more hotter days. Just make sure you don’t get caught by any park rangers.” Giving the two a judging look, she continued. “So, the nearest restroom from your campsite is set in between campsites 38 and 39. The nearest showers are about a 5 minute walk away and located between 29 and 30, everything will be signposted so you don’t have to worry about getting lost around the site.”

“Okay, restroom between campsites 38 and 39. Showers 29 and 30 got it.” Willow said, making a mental note. 

Helana continued, “And just some general information; each campsite is facilitated with a picnic table, fire ring and food locker. All food, beverages and toiletries are required by law to be stored in the provided food lockers, unless being consumed or being prepared for consumption. Fires must be attended to at all times and only to be lit inside your fire ring. Please don’t gather firewood in the park, you can purchase firewood from here or use your own. Quiet hours are from 10pm to 6am. Finally, your checkout time will be at 12pm. All this information will be available in your camping pack.”

“Thanks for all the info, I’m sure we’ll be just fine.” Willow said, looking over to Tara who had made her way over to the leaflet stand in the foyer flickering through the various activity leaflets and trail maps. 

Realising she had just been caught in the act with her hands full of brochures Tara smirked walking back over to Willow at the counter desk. “Hey Will take a look at this! Snacks and hacks for campfire tracks.” waving the leaflets in Willows direction. “Oh and these hiking trails will be fun if we can spot some cool wildlife for me to photograph!” 

“I knew there would be a lot of things to do around here, but not that many things! Maybe we should have stayed for longer.” Willow paused to think looking over the brochures and back to Helana. “ Hey Helana, I don’t suppose you have any recommendations on what not to miss out on?”

“Oh I’m glad you asked, personally I find the hiking trails wonderful. Such as nature based ones where you can spot some of the more elusive Northern California wildlife but this park also has a neighbouring sculpture park. There are also river base activities such as kayaking and fishing spots. And we have leaflets on things to do at night, such as campfire games and things like that.”

“Those all sound lovely, I’ll grab some leaflets.” Willow said, rushing over to the display. 

“It also might be a good idea to pick up some of the various maps we have, so do help yourselves to any of those leaflet’s girls.” Waving a gesture to the leaflet display. “And remember, if you ever need any information on how to get to any of the outdoor activities we’re more than happy to help at this information point. Your camping lot will also have a phone line you can call between 9am to 9pm that will put you directly through to this information point.”

“Thank you so much for all your help, we’ll definitely be doing a lot of these outdoor activities.” Tara chimed in.

“My pressure, I’ll be around if you need anything and before I forget...” Hela said as she rummaged behind the counter before pulling out a ziplock bag passing it across the counter. 

“Here is the camping pack, the booklet is mostly a refresher on safety things as well as the campground facilities and how to use them. It will also hold the keys to your food locker, toilets and showers.” She then passed the bag across the counter top to Willow who was standing in front of the counter with Tara walking back over from the leaflet stand. 

“Okay we best get going, thank you for all your help.” Willow said as she looked back to Tara, “Looks like we have a lot to be doing during our stay here.” as she held the booklet towards Tara. 

Taking ahold of the booklet Tara began, “Yeah we best get going and set up camp before it gets dark,” She then turned towards Helana giving her a wave goodbye. “we’ll see you around I’m sure.”

With goodbyes said the two then made their leave from the chalet. Walking over to get back into the parked car getting ready to set off to their campsite.

* * *

After a short drive they finally approached campsite 41, pulling up into the parking space both Willow and Tara got out the car to explore what would be their new surroundings for the next week. Looking around and investigating the campgrounds, the plot of land was a flattened dirt path sprinkled in dappled light from the canopy of surrounding trees above that encompassed the camp site. In the center was the snuffed out fire pit and off to the side the food locker. A small gap was visible through the surrounding trees, peering through was a clearing that led onto the bank of the nearby lake.

“Woah. That lady was right, this place is stunning.” Tara said in astonishment gazing around at her new surroundings.

Willow walked over to her friend's side. “Okay I’m definitely glad you _somehow_ convinced me to drop my college work.” Willow chuckled, “Now, let’s get this tent set up.”

* * *

“I’m fully drained now,” Willow groaned, flopping onto an equally exhausted Tara, keeping herself from collapsing. “Thank goodness it’s finished and now we have a tent, yay for us.” 

“Lets catch our breath for sec before we unpack our things. I sure hope it's easier to take down than it was to put up.” Tara said as she moved down to sit on the clearing floor with Willow following suit. 

After taking a few minutes to recover on the forest floor Tara propped herself up and looked over to Willow. “So, after we organise all our stuff out of the car and into the tent do you want to explore the area later?” 

“Yeah, getting a grip on our surroundings sounds good to me. It would be nice to plan out what we’re doing too, just so everyday can be jam packed with adventures!” Willow said as she reached into her pocket pulling out a couple of the brochures she had collected. “Did anything on these inspire you? Maybe we can pick out something to do for tomorrow.”

Tara picked up some of WIllows brochures flicking through them before pausing on one. “Now this seems like fun.” Smirking over at Willow, “ _Kayak tours along the largest free-flowing river system in California with free admission._ _Expect to have fun, of course! But also expect to get wet!_ I kinda like the sound of this.”

“You want to go kayaking with me?” Willow said, giving Tara a dumbfounded look, “ You do know how much of a klutz I can be, right? I have no doubt it will be fun, but we are so going to end up in that river if you go kayaking with me.”

“ _Oh_ , I don’t mind getting wet. Hmm also I think if we pack extra clothes we should be fine, there will be somewhere we can change. Hopefully.” Tara said with a shrug.

“I mean, it does sound like fun. I’ll try not to tip over the boat.” Willow said while smirking at Tara. “Anything else on those things? That woman said something about a sculpture park, is there a leaflet for that?” 

“Let me check, I think I saw it in here” Tara answered as she began flickering through the leaflets, “Ah, here we are the Sculpture Trail. Also a map of the area, now that will be useful.” She handed them over to Willow. 

“Okay a map that's useful, super useful. If we unpack our stuff I might be able to find a pen then we can get started on a plan for the rest of days we’ll be staying, see what's nearby.”

“Now that’s a good plan.” 

With that Tara stood up from the floor, turning around to face Willow she offered a hand to help her friend up from the ground. They both walked over to the boot of the car, upon opening of the boot door there was a reusable food bag, two large duffle bags and two smaller backpacks were propped up against each other in the boot of the car.

“Okay let's start with the stuff for just the tent and campsite,” Tara said, lifting one of the duffle bags over to Willow. “Oh and we need to put the food in the locker before we forget. I’ll go do that while you finish the tent.” After grabbing a hold of the reusable food bag Tara set off in the direction of the food locker on the campsite. “I'll come help you once I’m done.” 

“Okay, I’ll be by the tent if you need me.” 

After making her way over to the tent Willow dropped the backpack to start unpacking. Digging around for a few minutes she pulled out a set of pillows and two blankets, there were a few extra snacks that she began to pile up to the side, along with other camping utilities such as a lantern, a flask and a flashlight. Everything apart from her sleeping bag.

_“Oh no, nonoono”,_ After rummaging around in the duffle bag the panic was beginning to settle in. With her brain running a mile a minute Willow was oblivious to Tara who had just walked over from the food locker. 

“Hey, Will is everything okay over here?” Tara asked with a look of concern on her face. 

Slightly startled that Tara had snuck up on her Willow answered, “I, umm don’t think I brought my sleeping bag with me.. _._ Now that I’m thinking about it, I'm pretty sure my mom wanted to wash it for me before I left. I bet it's still in the dryer, damn it!” Willow ranted.

Thinking carefully Tara replied, “Oh, Don’t worry about it you can share mine. It is a double after all.”

“Ah, okay but only if you don’t mind!! I do have a single blanket…”

“Nonsense, honestly it's totally fine.” Tara said giving Willow a reassuring smile, “I’ll go get my bag and see if I can find it.” 

After taking some time to calm down with the thoughts of sharing a sleeping bag with Tara helping her, ‘ _it won’t be too bad right?’_ She pondered to herself as she watched the blond make her way back over with her bag in hand. 

“It should be in here along with my camera and clothes,” with a look inside the bag she pulled out a bundle of clothes. “Hmm, looks like I wrapped up my camera in my clothes to protect it.” She then turned around to give Willow her camera, “Here Will, you can look after it and take some pics for me for today.” Tara said with a smile.

Taking a hold of the camera from her friend Willow slinged the strap around her neck. “I’ll try my best to get some good ones. I'm sure yours will turn out way better.”

“Aw I bet they are all going to look good, I can’t wait to use it out here. Just a shame we won't be able to use it for most of tomorrow if we do the Kayaking thing.”

“I’m sure we can document the aftermath of us ending up in the drink,” Willow giggled. “I can only imagine Xander’s and Buffy's reaction to that!”

“It’s going to be a painful few days waiting for that film to develop once we get back.” Tara said with a smile, before reaching back inside her bag. 

“Ta-da! One double sleeping bag!” Tara said triumphantly waving around the sleeping bag.

“It's almost like you planned for me to be my usual scatterbrained self by bringing that double.” Willow murmured as she walked around to help Tara out with getting the sleeping bag into their tent.

“There is no way of planning for those kinds of Willow moments. I just got lucky on this one.” 

“ _Lucky_ , you’ll probably take that back when it's the middle of the night and I’m sprawled out like a starfish being all starfish-y over you.” Willow quippet back. 

“Well I’ll take my chances.” Tara smirked back.

The two then got to work organising the bedding of the tent. With the sleeping bag, two pillows and a blanket the tent was fully kitted out for the night. There was also a small lantern hanging outside to light up the area at night. 

“Now that we have this tent done we can get to know our surroundings for the rest of the day.” Willow said as she went to grab the information packet she was given to by Helana. Flicking through the pack she stopped on a folded map of the campsite. 

After pulling it out to unfold it she made her way to Tara’s side. “Here we go! Now that everything is set up we should take a walk around. Make some marks on the map, adventure around a bit, ya’know?”

“Sounds good to me, we still have some daylight left but we should try to get back before it's completely dark.” Tara said, as she looked over at the map. “We should definitely check out the wash stations and see where we need to go for tomorrow, like what paths we need to take.”

“Yeah this should be fun, let's get going and take a look around. Oh and I almost forgot, we have to check out that massive lake we are right next to.” Willow said pointing towards the lake.

“Oh absolutely, it does look wonderful. Hopefully we’ll find a footpath that can lead us around it. If it's completely cut off I’m sure we can sneak through the grass.” Tara mentioned as she began putting the unpack bags away and getting ready to walk around the campsite along with Willow. 

With everything packed up the two left their campsite and set off to adventure around the campgrounds.

* * *

Over the next few hours both Willow and Tara had explored the majority of the park. The park was littered with enchanting spots. As they explored the two noted down all the interesting locations onto the map and some even promptly photographed by Willow. As they walked back, side by side to return to their campsite Tara piped up. “I think we’ve covered everything in the park now.” looking over the redheads shoulders to take in the map and what notes they had added. 

“I can’t believe everything was thoroughly signposted,” Willow sighed in disappointment as she brought the now marked map and pen in hand to her friend. “This was pretty much pointless.” 

“Hey, at least we know what we’re going to be up against for the rest of the week. We now know that the lake outside our lot loops around to the river walk.” Tara said enthusiastically, 

“I’m sure things will pick up from tomorrow. The first day of camping is typically very uneventful. Honestly, I feel like we’ve done a lot today. We got here in one piece, registered, set up our tent and now we are just about finished getting to know the campsite.”

“I guess when you put it like that it has been rather eventful. I did like walking around with you, the area is amazing.” Willow confessed. 

“It really is,” Tara reached out to grab Willow’s wrist, “ Come on, by the time we get back it should be sunset and we can start the campfire.” 

“Now I like the sound of that, I’m almost sure once the fire is lit the real camping starts.” Willow said as she walked along with Tara, thinking about the future bonfire. She paused and turned around to face Tara. “So, you have any ideas on what we should cook for dinner?” 

“Hmm good question,” Tara thought for a moment. “Perhaps something quick and easy, like soup! I feel like we’re going to need something like that after a long day like this.” 

“Good plan that does sound both tasty and easy.” Willow said, nodding in agreement. 

* * *

As the sun set the two girls finally made it back to their camping lot. With the golden rays of sun illuminating the campsite they began to prepare their meal for the night while enjoying the last moments of daylight they had left. 

After making her way back over from the car with various cooking supplies and firewood Tara began making a start on getting the fire pit ready. As she prepped the bonfire she looked over towards Willow, with the golden sun bouncing off her already bright hair she simply smiled to herself watching the redhead as she began to walk back over towards her. 

Willow arrived at Tara’s side with the soup can in hand, after giving the can a second look over she began. “I am starving, hopefully this is good stuff.” 

“Oh, I’m sure it will be. Anything would taste good after how much we’ve done today.” Tara said, stretching out before reaching out for a box of matches to light the fire.

“Very true, it’s hard for me to even believe we made it here in the first place.” Willow replied as she looked over to the fire pit just as Tara leaned over to light it and heat the soup.

As the sun set around the camp with the sky shifting darker by the minute, night had finally settled in. With only the glow of embers and the natural low light of the firepit flames flickering in the cool night to illuminate both Willow and Tara. Not long after night had fallen they finished up their meals and took a moment to rest.

A few minutes past Tara was the first to break the silence. “Hey Will, I’m just going to clean these up. You can rest here while I’m out. I'm sure you’re exhausted from all that driving today.” She collected the used bowls and saucepan, “I’ll probably take a shower while I’m out there and get changed into some snuggly pyjamas.” 

“Oh thank you Tara, you are honestly the best. I’ll make sure I do the dishes tomorrow for you. And good plan with the pyjamas, getting all nice and cosy sounds good right about now. I’ll see you later.” Willow replied with a grin. 

“I won't be long, see you soon.” With goodbyes said Tara took her leave with both her wash bag and another spare bag for the dirty dishes.

As Willow watched her go she couldn't help herself from thinking how lucky she was to have such a wonderfully close friend. 

To think she had only spent a year with Tara yet she felt closer to her than anyone else she had known for just a year. She meditated on this thought trail for a while watching the embers and flickers of the fire in front of her. _“Maybe there's something more going on between her and me,”_ She thought to herself with her hand resting on her chin, “ _There's no way, I'm far too tired to be thinking about this.”_

Feeling the effects of exhaustion, Willow stood up running her hands through her hair. Pushing her thoughts to the back of her mind in hopes to ignore them, she then slowly made her way to grab her pyjamas and walked over to change in the tent. 

Slipping out of her used clothes Willow finished getting into her satin pyjamas. Feeling a lot more ready for bed she grabbed her spare blanket and wrapped herself up to head out into the crisp night air by the fire waiting for Tara to return back to the campsite.

* * *

It had been just around half an hour from Tara leaving, just as Willow was about to drift off in front of the fireplace she caught a glimpse of Tara making her way over to her. 

Tara bent down to sit beside Willow, wearing a long flowing nightgown, “Hey blanket burrito.” Tara teased as she made an attempt to grab one half of the blanket from Willow with success. Hugging one corner of the blanket around her body with the other half still being held by Willow. 

“You know, you really didn’t have to wait for me. You look sleepy.” 

“You worry too much, It’s been quite relaxing out here by the fire. Very warm, but you are correct as ever.” Willow looked over to her side with Tara squished up against her side under the blanket. “I am dead sleepy.”

Patting her friend of the back, Tara began to move onto her feet helping Willow up along with herself. “Let's get you to bed.” 

After snuffing out the fire the pair began walking over shelter for the night inside the tent. As she was walking in Willow placed the dishes away into a bag just outside their tent, the two climbed into the tent with the lantern on.

“I can’t believe today is over, it went by so fast.” Tara said as she sat down, placing the lantern in between both herself and Willow.

“Yeah, honestly I would normally talk about it for hours. I've never done any of this woodsy stuff. Thankfully I am far too tired for that today, it will just have to wait for tomorrow.” Willow said as she stretched out preparing for bed. 

“I’ll just get the light then we can both get some of that much needed sleep.”

Willow climbed into the sleeping bag rearranging her pillow, she watched Tara reach over to switch off the battery powered lantern a moment passed and her eyes adjusted to the surrounding darkness. The only source of light being moonlight filtered into the space around them from the windows of the tent. Seemingly highlighting all the right angles of her face Willow watched in awe as Tara moved back down into the sleeping bag with Willow. 

“Night willow. See you in the morning.” Tara said, adjusting herself comfortably on her side of the tent.

“Hmm, goodnight Tara.” 

After saying goodnight and getting adjusted into the new sleeping arrangements both Willow and Tara began to drift off into a peaceful sleep for the night.

Even with the sleeping bag being a double it was a tight fit, causing the heat from the insulation of the sleeping bag crawling around both of their skin, it was going to be a cosy night. 

* * *

**End of day 1.**


End file.
